


Falling, Catching

by MsYukari



Series: Memories From Before [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Lesbian Vampires, Memories From Before One Shot, Memories From Before series, Mixed vampire mythology, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Series, Shameless Smut, Slow Dancing, Smut, Spanking, True Blood References, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan just wants Vera to trust her.This story is a one shot that takes place sometime after chapter 38 of my story Memories From Before and before chapter 39, which is before Vera makes an important decision in that fic. Consider this one shot as kind of a behind the scenes or missing chapter that was in the story. (While it does help to have read Memories From Before before you read this, it's not exactly necessary to read my other story for what goes on in this one shot because it's mainly smut lol).





	Falling, Catching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teresa J](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teresa+J).



Vera was cooking dinner for herself. She had the day off and was waiting for Joan to come home. She missed the woman when she wasn't here. She missed the slight upturn of her lips when she was amused, and then the full smile she gave Vera only when they were alone. Vera missed how Joan would often go on walks with her around the neighborhood when the weather permitted. She missed when Joan would be home and dance with her. She'd take her in her arms and hold her so close and it made her feel so very safe and loved. Joan could be playful and it was so hard to see the switch between the Governor and Joan.

She stirred the pasta in the pan, and thought of what would happen if she stayed human. She'd grow old and she'd keep watching Joan never age. She wasn't sure if she'd be enough for her, despite what Joan told her. She recalled their conversation in bed from just a week ago.

" _And if I stayed human... what happens when I get old?”_

“ _Vera, if you stayed human, I'd stay with you for your entire life. I'd take care of you when you are too old to do so yourself. I'd be with you until your last breath. Whatever you decide, I will always love you and take care of you. I will always be with you. Always.”_

That was easy for Joan to say when Vera still looked young and wasn't an old woman... she wasn't a burden now. She'd be a burden as she grew older. Vera frowned. She wouldn't want that for Joan. But then she wasn't sure if she could be a vampire for her. What if she changed? Really changed? What if Joan fell out of love with her and they'd forever be bonded together but not in love?

Vera didn't think she'd ever change how she felt about Joan because her human existence was so very short, but to ask a vampire who could live centuries to love her forever... it seemed almost impossible to fathom. There were people who couldn't even stay married for a few years, let alone hundreds.

She knew that Joan loved her... she loved her very much, but would that last forever?

Vera was startled when she felt soft warm hands on her hips. She hadn't even heard Joan come in. Soft lips brushed her cheek and she smiled as Joan spun her around and took her in her arms just like she often did.

Joan was still wearing her uniform but her hair was down as was customary for her to do whenever she came home, and she could see the tension around Joan's eyes start to dissipate as she danced with Vera slowly around the kitchen.

Vera giggled as Joan reached down and squeezed her butt and then spanked it.

“Vera, you're bothered by something and I don't know what it is, but I can feel that you are. Why do you try to hide how you feel?” Joan asked as she held her closely.

Vera blinked and looked away. “I just missed you, that's all.”

Joan narrowed her eyes and looked to the stove where Vera had been cooking dinner. She slowly walked over and checked the pasta she was making.

She turned towards her, lifting her eyebrows and smiling at her. “This looks very good but I believe it's almost done,” she said as she turned off the heat.

Vera lifted her brow and was a little confused by her behavior. Joan had an odd expression on her face and she sat down and beckoned Vera closer.

She wrinkled her brow in confusion and slowly stepped closer. Joan grabbed her and pulled her onto her lap. She held her close and Vera relaxed as she reached up and stroked her hair.

“These feelings you have... the ones that I feel from you... they are filled with confusion, sadness, and insecurity. This isn't because you missed me... tell me why you're feeling this way.”

Joan tilted her chin up with her fingertips and looked into her eyes. Vera's eyes searched hers and she let out a sigh and tensed in her arms. She felt Joan's love, worry, and frustration and she didn't want to make her feel that way.

“I-I know you said that you'd love me if I stayed human, but sometimes I still—I still don't know if you really would.”

Joan opened her mouth and then Vera reached up with a finger to her lips, gently silencing her. Joan lifted her brow and stayed quiet.

“I know you've said you'll always love me and I love when you say this. But... it's easy to say that now, instead of the reality of what would happen. And if I did become a vampire, I still worry that I'd change and you'd feel differently about me either way. I don't know if I'm truly enough for you, whether I stay human or not,” she said quietly and looked down.

She could feel irritation and confusion from Joan and she frowned. She was afraid to look up and then she felt Joan's hand cup her jaw and caress it.

“Don't you trust me to love you? Don't you trust me to love you no matter what you decide?” She asked softly.

“It's not about trust... it's about--”

“Oh, but it is about trust, darling. I know you are insecure about your self worth because of what your mother has said to you growing up, but you need to trust that I will _always_ love you,” Joan said firmly.

Vera bit her lip and looked into her eyes that were loving and concerned.

“I know you say that now... but how can you be so sure?”

Joan frowned and gently moved her off of her lap as she stood up. “I think we need to have a little lesson in trust...”

Vera's eyes widened. “A lesson...?”

Joan nodded and caressed her side as her hand rested on her hip and then her hand traveled down and squeezed her butt.

“Upstairs... now,” she ordered quietly.

Vera quickly turned back and went up the stairs. She didn't hear Joan behind her and she sat on their bed feeling a little confused. She raised her eyes when Joan slowly opened their door. She was still in her uniform and she ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at Vera.

Vera tried not to squirm as Joan stared at her for a couple minutes. Joan's expression reminded her of when they were at work and she swallowed.

“Joan--”

“Don't speak until I tell you,” she said softly.

She shut her mouth and looked down. She heard Joan walk over and grab a bottle of lotion as she squirted some into her hands. Vera glanced at her and wondered why she felt a need to moisturize her hands.

“Stand up,” she ordered.

Vera slowly stood up and Joan walked over and looked down at her. “I haven't tried something with you because I wasn't sure if you'd be into this, but recently you expressed how you liked me spanking you. Would you still want this?”

“Y-yes... I-I sometimes have fantasies about it.”

Joan lifted her brow and smirked. “Fantasies about it?”

“Yes... about you spanking me,” she said and blushed.

“You mean different than when I spank you when I'm being playful?”

“Yes, different than that...”

Joan nodded and took Vera and turned her around and pressed her against her front. She cupped Vera's breasts and whispered into her ear.

“Would you trust me to spank you? To make your fantasy come true?”

Vera shivered as Joan squeezed her breast and she felt her hand reach down and caress her stomach, slowly sliding down until she slid her hand under her lounge shorts and into her underwear, cupping her between her legs. Vera closed her eyes and tilted her head back against her shoulder.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Joan kissed her neck and her fangs clicked out as she skimmed them over her neck. Vera shivered as she felt her fangs and whimpered.

“You want this, don't you?”

“Y-yes...”

Joan kept skimming her throat with her fangs and then placed her hand on her hip as she walked over and guided Vera onto the bed. Joan sat down and quickly yanked down Vera's shorts and shirt. Vera was left in her underwear and Joan caressed her stomach and thighs, gently moving her fingers between her legs and rubbing. She was already wet and she shivered. Joan smiled slowly and pulled Vera across her lap and knees.

She heard the click of Joan's fangs and knew she retracted them. She shivered as she felt Joan's hands caressing her shoulders and back, slowly stroking and caressing her skin.

“Your skin is so soft and beautiful, do you know that?”

Vera shook her head. “I've just always felt average, but thank you.”

“You're not average to me,” Joan said firmly and caressed her butt and thighs.

Joan kept caressing her and then pulled down her underwear and she shivered as she felt her hand against her bare skin. She took off Vera's underwear and showed them to her.

“These are wet. I can smell you on them. I've barely touched you and you're soaked... so ready for me,” she said softly and raked her nails across her back and hips.

Vera blushed and she opened her mouth when Joan took her arm and gently but firmly bent it against her back, holding it there.

“I can't have you squirming too much when I do this. We'll need a safeword. This is just in case I go too far. I need you to trust me that I won't go too far, but I also need to trust that you will tell me if I do.”

“A safeword... how about 'vampire'?”

Joan chuckled and squeezed her butt. “That wasn't what I thought you'd choose but I like it. You associating it as your safeword.”

Joan rubbed her back and butt, massaging around the muscles until Vera relaxed more.

“Yes... let go and relax. You've been wanting this... wanting me to spank you and be a little more hard and firm. Do you want it to hurt?”

Vera paused and thought about it. “Sort of...” She whispered, and blushed.

Joan caressed her body. “I'd like it if you could take a little pain for me. You have whenever I've bitten you, and you've trusted me to do that with you. I need you to trust me now. It'll feel good and if it doesn't, you will tell me.”

Joan caressed her and rubbed her butt. “I'm going to spank you and I'll be the judge on what you can and can't handle. I want you to try and take it for me... but if it's too much, use your safeword,” she said softly.

She held Vera's arm and lifted her hair with her other hand. “I need you to tell me that you trust me,” she said firmly.

Vera gasped as Joan gripped her hair. “I trust you. Spank me... please,” she whimpered.

Joan caressed her butt a few times and Vera gasped as she felt the first spank against her cheeks. Joan did this a few times in quick succession as her hand spanked her cheeks and thighs. Vera bit her lip and tensed as she did this.

“Vera, I need you to try and relax or it's going to hurt more if you don't,” she said as she caressed her.

She nodded and breathed deeply as she felt Joan spank her again, and it was harder this time as she did this in varying touches that slowed down and sped up.

She arched her back when Joan spanked her more on one side, centering on her right cheek until Vera started to squirm until Joan moved to the other cheek. She smacked her hard and she bit her lip. Joan paused and then slowly made hard slaps against her cheeks, then her upper thighs.

Vera tensed and Joan caressed her again, rubbing and stroking her skin in a circle. She squeezed her cheeks and Vera let out a small gasp as Joan's fingertips touched her wet lips. She stroked up and down slowly and rubbed, reaching down to circle her clit. Joan kept doing this until Vera opened her legs a little and Joan stroked her clit faster and she started to grind a little and then Joan spanked her again. It was so hard that she tensed and gasped when Joan spanked her a few more times.

Joan began to speak and with each word, she spanked Vera hard. She spoke softly as she moved back and forth between her cheeks and lower thighs.

“Vera, as your partner, you need to trust that I'll always love you. As your Governor, you need to trust that I will be making the right decisions at work. And if you ever...” She spanked Vera harder and then smacked her a few times at a faster pace until Vera was panting.

“...If you ever become a vampire, as your Maker you'd have to trust me to do what's best for you. We are equals at home, but you are not equal to me at work since you're my Deputy Governor, and as a progeny you would be under me. I'd hold dominion over you and I'd be able to order you to do anything, even things you may not understand or want to do. You will have to trust me in all areas of your life, and especially if you become a vampire,” she said as she caressed Vera's butt.

Joan hummed as she rubbed her and Vera moaned as she felt Joan's long fingers slide inside her deeply. She curled her fingers and began stroking her faster.

“Mmm,” Vera moaned as Joan thrust harder and she squeezed her fingers. “Oh,” she whimpered.

“You're very wet. So very responsive. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted this?”

Joan kept pumping her fingers and it almost felt a little rough to Vera and she gasped as Joan slid them out and spanked her again.

“I-I don't know... I just...” She gasped as Joan spanked her hard and then reached down to rub her clit, circling it slowly.

“You need to tell me what turns you on. You need to trust that I will give you everything... anything you need... everything you desire.”

Joan caressed her skin and touched her lips with her wet fingers and Vera closed her eyes.

"Suck," Joan commanded softly.

Vera took her fingers into her mouth, sucking on her own juices, moaning softly.

"Yes... taste yourself. Don't you know how I love to take you into my mouth? I love how wet you get from me touching you. Always remember that." Joan gently pulled her fingers out and raked her nails down her spine to her lower back.

Vera gasped as Joan spanked her a few more times, then slid her fingers inside her again and stroked deep and hard. She moaned a half sob as she did this and started to rock against her. Joan held her hips down and kept stroking harder and faster.

“Don't come until I tell you to,” she rasped.

“B-but I can't keep...”

“Vera, you must learn to have control,” she whispered and circled her clit and then spanked her again.

She whimpered as Joan smacked her a few times again on the same cheek she did earlier, and it was really starting to hurt more. She breathed harder and Joan moved to her other cheek and continued the same pace.

Vera breathed and let out soft yelps and moans as Joan spanked her hard and quickly. She felt Joan slide her fingers deep inside her again, and fucked her so hard that she thought she was going to come right on her thigh.

“Vera, what did I say about not coming until I tell you to?”

She groaned as Joan curled her fingers and kept doing that hard stroking motion until Vera was shaking. She spanked her again and she cried out at the pain of it. She was becoming sore and it was now very hard to stay still. Joan caressed her and paused.

“Vera... remember if this is too much, you need to tell me. Your body is tensing. If we can't communicate how we feel then this is going to be the bigger problem in our relationship... not whether you'll be a human or vampire.”

She kept caressing her and then spanked her a few times. It was getting to be too much. She should use her safeword. She needed it to stop, but she gasped as Joan kept doing this and then she felt something almost numbing about the pain. It was an odd sensation and she groaned as Joan slowly spanked her. She wasn't sure what was happening because the smacks were hard and slow, then faster as Vera moaned and arched her back.

“Joan,” she whispered.

“Yes, that's it... just let go. Trust me..."

Joan slid her fingers inside her again, deeply and slowly pumping them in and out. Vera moaned and Joan spread her legs a little wider as she began to move her fingers faster. She wrapped her arm around Vera's hip as she started to rock against her.

“Mmm... good girl. It feels so good, doesn't it?” Joan asked softly as she pumped her fingers faster and pressed her thumb against her clit.

“Y-yes,” she whimpered as she squeezed her fingers as Joan slid a third finger inside. She panted and tensed and Joan waited, caressing her back.

“Vera, you're trusting me to be inside you... to take you.... to fuck you,” she said as she thrust deeply.

Joan circled her clit faster and then stopped and pulled her fingers out. She stroked around her clit, brushing over it and her legs trembled as Joan kept doing this, just barely touching her.

“Please...”

“Vera, do you trust that I will always love you no matter what state you're in? No matter if you're human or a vampire, I will always love you and want you.”

Vera whimpered as Joan kept stroking her clit and then her wet lips, rubbing her. She stopped and Vera gasped and trembled as Joan moved her up and then laid her gently onto her back. Vera looked up at her as she hovered above her.

“Do you trust me?” Joan whispered.

Vera thought of all the times Joan asked her this and how she desperately tried to keep Vera safe. How often she told her she loved her, how she tried so desperately to reassure her that she'd love her no matter what. Vera could feel Joan's love and desire.

Vera gasped as Joan spread her legs wide and slid her fingers inside her deeply as she stared into Vera's eyes. She leaned forward and breathed against her lips.

“Do. You. TrusT. Me?” She repeated as she thrust her fingers in and out, reaching up to stroke her clit with her thumb.

Her mouth dropped open and Joan licked her lips.

“Tell me...” She demanded.

“I-I trust you...”

“To love you?”

Joan kept fucking her hard and deeply, rubbing her clit. Her hair was obscuring part of her face and Vera inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo and moaned as Joan lifted up and took off her jacket and opened her uniform shirt. She took off her bra and pressed her breasts against her face.

“Suck... suck hard,” she said huskily.

Vera licked her nipple and wrapped her lips around it and swirled her tongue, sucking hard. Joan moaned as she held her head to her breast. Vera rocked her hips into her hand as she kept stroking harder and faster.

She panted and let go of her nipple as she looked into Joan's eyes. Joan stared at her.

“Don't stop,” she hissed.

“I-I...”

She pressed on Vera's clit. “You are not to come until you tell me what I want to hear. Now... suck.”

Vera whimpered and took her other nipple into her mouth and sucked and bit gently as she licked it. It was hard and tight and she closed her eyes as she heard Joan's soft moans.

She stroked her clit and Vera was shaking so much that she bit her nipple harder as she pulled on it, opening her mouth as she pulled back.

“I trust you.”

Joan moaned and leaned down and slid a third finger inside her and kept thrusting inside her and pressing on her clit until she couldn't take it anymore.

“I need to come,” she gasped.

“Mmm... yes, you do. What do you trust me to do?”

“T-to love me...”

“To love you...” She turned Vera over a little and spanked one side of her cheek and she gasped since she was so sore there.

“Joan,” she whimpered.

“Vera, you trust me to love you but that's not enough,” she said firmly and she moved her breast over her mouth again.

“Suck,” she said quietly.

Vera obeyed and closed her eyes as she sucked harder as she licked and squeezed her breast. She felt Joan sliding her fingers in and out and she circled her clit. She met her thrusts as she rocked her hips faster. She felt Joan's pleasure and heard her moans and she stroked Vera's hair. She kept licking and sucking, nibbling on her nipple.

“Joan,” she said in her mind.

She wrapped her arms around Joan's back and dug her nails in as she rocked her hips harder and faster.

Joan grunted and fucked her as she lifted Vera's head from her breast, cupping her cheek with one hand as she looked into her eyes.

“Oh, my beautiful Vera... don't you know how much I love you? Don't you trust me? I will always be here. I will not abandon you. I will forever be by your side. I need you. Don't you see that I'm nothing without you? Give yourself to me.”

Vera was overwhelmed by the amount of feeling and she kissed Joan hard on the lips, passionately as Joan wrapped her arm around her and kept pumping her fingers deeply.

Vera moaned into her mouth as she felt Joan's tongue roll over hers and dug her nails into her back again.

She broke their kiss and panted. “I-I trust you to always love me. I trust you... I give myself to you. I'm yours...”

“Come,” Joan ordered as she pressed on her clit.

Vera whimpered and pressed into her hand. “Joan,” she gasped.

She cried out as she felt Joan's fangs sink into her throat, and the bite was a little harder than normal. She closed her eyes and stroked her hair as she held her to her throat. Vera arched her back and shuddered as she came, squeezing her fingers and milking them as Joan was sucking her blood.

Joan groaned and slipped her fingers out and rubbed her, making Vera twitch. She trembled under her as Joan kept sucking her blood and the older woman straddled her thigh and rocked harder and faster. Joan was so wet that she could feel it soaking through her pants.

Vera reached inside her pants and slid her hand inside her underwear and heard Joan moan softly against her neck as she touched her. She slid her fingers inside and curled them, stroking deeply and pressed up against the rough patch inside.

Joan sucked her blood harder and began rocking against her hand and fingers, and Vera moaned as she felt her fingers squeezed in soft and warm wetness, reaching up with her thumb to rub her clit slowly.

“I love being inside you,” Vera whispered.

Joan shuddered and came then and she could feel the muscles fluttering around her fingers as she squeezed them repeatedly. She lifted her mouth from her throat and moaned. Vera could feel how pleasurable this was for her. The feelings of love and desire and a deep feeling of caring and protection overwhelmed her.

Joan wrapped her arms around her and kissed her softly and tenderly, deeply as she then rested her face against her neck. She held her tight as she breathed against her neck, kissing it.

Vera was still breathless and Joan pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. She bit into her thumb and quickly healed the wounds on her neck. She then stroked Vera's hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

“'I want to be the first thing you touch in the morning, and the last thing you taste at night,'” Joan said sensually, her voice low and soft as she caressed Vera's body.

Vera sighed softly and wrapped her legs around Joan's hips and kept kissing her.

“I want that too,” she whispered.

Joan smiled softly and turned Vera over onto her back and massaged her neck and shoulders. She moaned as Joan worked her hands over her shoulders and neck, her hips. She gently caressed her butt and she felt a cool cream against her cheeks as Joan was spreading something into her skin.

“This will help with any pain and soreness,” she said gently.

“Mmm.”

Vera closed her eyes as Joan kept caressing and massaging her neck, back, and shoulders, sighing softly as she squeezed and rubbed her sides and hips.

She relaxed more, feeling her body become limp as Joan massaged her thighs and she moaned as she did that and held her arms and hands, massaging and squeezing gently. Joan then went back to slowly rubbing and massaging her back, pressing firmly on the muscles and slowly kneading them.

She felt a kiss to her cheek and then Joan massaged around her thighs again and she opened them a little for her to do that. Vera's eyes opened as Joan pressed her fingers against her wet lips and gently and slowly rubbed.

“Oh, Joan,” she moaned softly.

“I'll always take care of you,” she said softly as she began to stroke and rub her wet lips, moving slowly up and down.

Vera bent her knee as Joan kept touching and fondling her and she slowly circled her hips as Joan rubbed her and stroked her clit.

“Yes, Vera. That's good,” she whispered.

Vera kept rocking against her fingers as she rubbed her, growing more wet as Joan leaned down and kissed her shoulder and neck. She moaned softly as Joan kissed and sucked her neck, biting gently with her normal teeth. Joan began to circle her and rub her faster and she pushed against her hand, her body starting to shake under her.

Joan was feeling so much love and pleasure and she rocked against her hand, biting her lip as Joan kept rubbing and then she whimpered and gasped as she tensed, crying out as she came. She shook as she jerked her hips and Joan rubbed her faster as she kept moving her hips.

Her body relaxed slowly and then she felt Joan's soft body covering hers, and she was gently lifted and held in Joan's arms. Her face close to her shoulder and neck. Joan caressed her body as she held her and hummed softly as she kept kissing her forehead and hair.

Vera sighed and turned her head and kissed her tenderly. Joan kissed her back and cupped her cheek, holding her tightly as she brought her head against her neck again and let her rest there.

Joan cradled her and this was when she felt the most protected as she was lovingly held and caressed by the woman she loved.

“I trust you...” She said softly.

Joan caressed her cheek and pressed her lips against her forehead.

“Good... that's all I wanted to know, and we'll have to do this again next time...”

Vera looked up at her and Joan smiled slowly and winked at her. Vera smiled back and kissed her lips.

“I think whenever I need a 'lesson' is the perfect time to do it... even if it's a small lesson,” she said slyly.

Joan smirked and caressed her cheek, her hand stroking down to rest against her throat as she gently stroked the skin.

“I think anytime you want me to do this, I'll be more than happy to provide you with your needs,” she said and smiled.

Vera nuzzled her and she closed her eyes sleepily as Joan laid them down against the bed and she quickly took off her pants. She sighed softly as she felt Joan's warm naked body press against hers. Joan was stroking her hair and she thought of how much she loved her. She thought of how much Joan loved and cared about her. She thought about and felt all of these things between the two of them. Vera wanted to be with her for as long as she could. Vera wanted to forever be the one Joan woke up to touching and tasting at night.

“Joan, I love you,” she whispered.

Joan stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. “I love you too, my darling.”

Vera smiled and squeezed Joan tighter as she held her. As she was starting to fall asleep, she thought that there was one thing that she needed Joan to do.

The benefits far outweighed the negatives and she trusted her.

Joan would always be here to catch her if she falls, and she'd always be there to do the same for her. For better or worse, her decision was finally made.

She was going to become a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I thought about doing at the time of writing Memories From Before but decided not to and took the spanking aspect in it and put it into another fic. I'm not sure if I was wanting to go that route because of how the characters already were in Memories From Before, or if I just wanted to get the rest of the story out and didn't think it was exactly necessary or what. But I decided to make this chapter as a special birthday gift for Teresa so hopefully she enjoys it and anyone else does too who reads this. ;)
> 
> There is a quote I have Joan use with Vera towards the end which is: "I want to be the first thing you touch in the morning, and the last thing you taste at night." This is not mine and I found it online and that was written by Sade Andria Zabala.


End file.
